He is Yeoja
by Minori Anra
Summary: [Chap 2 UP!] Byun Baekhyun namja cantik dan manis seperti yeoja. Park Chanyeol namja berandalan, terobsesi pada Baekhyun. Sering mengklaim Baekhyun miliknya dan menggoda Baekhyun sebagai yeoja, membuat Baekhyun kesal. Namun bagaimana jika Baekhyun berubah menjadi yeoja karena sihir?/"Ini gila!"/"Wow, kau membuatku diabetes, Baek."/ ChanBaek fict. Yaoi but GS-Baek! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**He is Yeoja?!**

**Author  
><strong>**M**i**n**ori **T**s**u**k**i**y**o**r**u**

**Disclaimer  
><strong> **Cast bukan milik saya. Namun fict dan ide milik saya sepenuhnya.**

**ChanBaek Fiction**

**Rating : **-masih bertahan~ #jengjeng!- **T**

**Genre : ****Romance**, **Fantasy**, & **little Humor**

**Summary  
><strong>Byun Baekhyun seorang namja cantik, memiliki wajah manis seperti yeoja. Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang terobsesi dengan Baekhyun dan merupakan tetangga Baekhyun. Sering mengklaim Baekhyun miliknya dan menggoda Baekhyun sebagai yeoja, membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Namun bagaimana jika Baekhyun berubah menjadi yeoja karena sihir?/ "Ini gila!"/ "Wow... Kau membuatku diabetes, Baek."/ ChanBaek fiction. Yaoi + GenderSwitch-Baek! RnR?

**WARNING!  
><strong>**AU**. **Fict Yaoi bercampur GS! Sedikit—atau lebih—mesum! Freak. Typo's! Bahasa blasteran! Dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**No Silent Readers! No Bash! No CopyPaste! No Plagiat! Please!**

**Enjoy!**

.

..

...

..

.

"PARK BAEKHYUNNNN~!"

Seorang namja _brunette_ yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas XI-3 menundukkan matanya. Ia membaca rangkaian tulisan di buku tepat diatas meja didepannya. Meski terlihat membaca, namun pikirannya berkelana bagaikan kuda liar. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari namja idiot yang seenak bulu kakinya mengganti nama marganya.

XoXo High School, sekolah terfavorit sekota itu menjadi tempat bersekolah namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Situasi SMA itu kini ramai dengan para siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Hal itu wajar karena sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat membahagiakan bagi mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan waktu dimana mereka melepas penat sejenak setelah menuntut ilmu?

Waktu istirahat, atau istilah bahasa inggris; _break time_.

Bunyi gesekkan antara kursi didepannya dan lantai marmer yang ia pijak menjadi bukti bahwa kursi itu tengah diduduki seseorang manusia tinggi yang sedang menyengir bodoh didepannya. Namja _brunette_ itu mencoba untuk mengabaikan namja yang menurut para yeoja tampan mengalahkan guru kimia mereka yang katanya paling ganteng diantara para guru lainnya, Kim _seonsanim_.

Namja tiang tersebut duduk menghadap namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia duduk manis dengan kedua tangan yang lengkap trisep-bisep terlipat rapi diatas meja milik namja Byun itu. Ia tersenyum ceria.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang entah dibaca atau tidak. "Hn..."

Namja tampan yang selalu ceria bernama Park Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir sexynya melihat reaksi namja cantik nan manis didepannya. Tangan kanannya yang nakal dengan jahil mencolek dagu lancip Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Tatap aku, chagiya~" serunya manja dengan seringai tipis terpahat dibibirnya. Ia terkikik pelan ketika melihat wajah namja ke yeojaan yang sedang memberengut kesal didepan matanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'chagiya', _Ol_!" ucap Baekhyun melotot kesal kearah Chanyeol dan dengan kasarnya memanggil nama namja tinggi itu dengan sangat singkat. Kelewatan singkat malah. Dari C-h-a-n-y-e-o-l menjadi o-l.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan panggilan super duper singkat dari Baekhyun. Asalkan suaranya selalu menerpa telinga Chanyeol dan tidak mengabaikannya, tak masalah. "Wae? _You're is mine_!" klaim Chanyeol tegas. Siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan maklum.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Park Chanyeol selalu nempel bersama Baekhyun bagaikan lem. Namja tinggi yang selalu menggoda namja manis itu dan selalu mengklaim Baekhyun adalah miliknya seorang. Bahkan dengan urat malu yang sudah putus, ia berteriak bagaikan tarzan ditengah lapangan dengan mengatakan; "BAEKHYUN _IS MINE! YU NOW?! SO, IF YOU NEAR WITH MY _BAEKKIE_ LOVEY DOVEY STRAWBERRY HOLIC—Fak yu—GO TO THE HELL_!"

Gila?

Memang. Chanyeol terobsesi dengan Baekhyun tanpa memandang gender.

Tapi naasnya,

Baekhyun mengaku seorang _straight _alias_ heteroseksual_.

_Poor_ Chanyeol...

Baekhyun yang asyik mengusap dagu hasil colekan Chanyeol mendelik tajam. Buku diatas meja terlantar karena sang Tuan terfokus pada alien tampan bermarga Park itu. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku normal, eoh? Aku bukan _homoseksual_ sepertimu, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol memutar manik coklat gelapnya. "Dan aku bukan _homoseksual_, Nyonya Park" ujarnya dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari namja manis didepannya. "Aku menyukaimu_, you know_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak bermanfaat jika ia tetap melanjutkan argumen mereka. Entah nasib atau takdir, ia dipertemukan dengan insan yang menjabat sebagai tetangganya itu. Sifatnya yang menurut Baekhyun idiot itu sudah cukup mengganggu hidupnya, namun itu tidak cukup. Selain sifat idiot, hal lainnya yang semakin membebani adalah Chanyeol yang mengaku menyukainya. Meski dikatakan status orientasi seksualnya _normal-normal_-dan-_normal,_ namun urat keras kepala Chanyeol tidak putus untuk mendapatkan namja malang yang dianugrahi wajah cantik nan manis itu.

"Tapi aku tidak, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun menatap lurus Chanyeol yang masih duduk manis didepannya. Seharusnya kalimat itu membuat seseorang menyerah, namun Chanyeol tidak. Ia terlihat santai sambil terkekeh kecil dengan suara baritone kebanggaannya.

"Dan aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku—oh! Atau mungkin tergila-gila padaku seperti aku tergila-gila padamu."

Pemaksaan.

Baekhyun pasrah. Ia memijat pelan dahinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya. Sesekali menggerutu kesal tanpa suara. Sedangkan namja didepannya masih setia menatapnya penuh cinta.

Chanyeol mengagumi Baekhyun. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut coklat gelap yang bersinar indah jika diterpa sinar matahari, mata yang dihiasi bulu lentik dengan manik yang sangat indah dan cemerlang, hidung mancung namun terlihat mungil, bibir tipis yang menggairahkan, leher jenjang yang mulus, tubuh mungil jika berada direngkuhannya, tangan lentik yang cantik, kulit putih yang selalu ingin ia sentuh, dan kaki jenjang seperti yeoja. Semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun Chanyeol suka. Jika saja ia namja hidung belang, mungkin Baekhyun sudah berakhir di atas ranjang.

Oh... imajinasi liar Chanyeol kumat.

"Park Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tidak peduli tatapan galak Baekhyun yang protes dengan nama marganya itu. Ia berujar manja sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja yang ia obsesikan itu, "Boleh aku menciummu? Kau sangat manis sayaangg~"

Dan sapaan hangat tangan cantik yang Chanyeol kagumi mendarat pada pipinya.

PLAK!

.

..

.

"Tugas kelompok untuk kalian adalah mencari bahan materi bab 3. Tulislah di kertas folio sebanyak dua lembar kertas. Boleh cari di perpustakaan pusat karena disana jauh lebih lengkap fasilitasnya dari perpustakaan sekolah kita. Tugas ini untuk nilai tambahan kalian." Jelas Guru Shin datar. Para siswa kelas XI-3 mulai berbisik-bisik dengan siapa mereka akan berkelompok. Begitu juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dimana salah satu temannya duduk. Ia namja bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, mau sekelompok denganku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Ne—"

"Baekhyun! Kau sekelompok denganku!" seru namja tinggi yang duduk dipojok juga, besebrangan dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pojok kanan. Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun menentukan keputusannya. Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

"Ti-dak a-kan."

Chanyeol cemberut dan kembali mengajukan protesannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya sambil tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo. Senyuman itu mampu membuat Chanyeol diseberang sana _jelaous_.

Guru Shin kembali membuka suara dengan mimik datar. "Satu kelompok hanya boleh dua orang. Dan saya sudah menentukan siapa kelompok kalian."

Ucapan itu mengundang desahan kecewa dari para murid. Ingin sekali mereka protes, namun guru Shin tidak mudah terpengaruh. Jika ia mengatakan 'A' maka jawaban selanjutnya akan tetap 'A'. Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran menunggu dan menebak siapa teman sekelompoknya. Baekhyun harap bukan '_dia'_.

"Choi Minho dan Lee Jinki."

"Lee Shira dan Seo Hyeri"

"Hye Ra dan Lee Taehyun"

"Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Joonmyun."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "Mianhae..." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Park Bum dan Jung Soojung."

Terdengar pekikan senang setelah kedua nama itu disebut. Baekhyun jadi berdebar menunggu.

"Byun Baekhyun dan—" Baekhyun menahan nafas. "—Park Chanyeol."

"YEEEEAAHHH!" Chanyeol melompat dari kursinya dengan senyuman amat lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang koma ditempat duduknya. Kemudian namja itu menatap Guru Shin. "Gomawo, Shin _seonsanim_! _Love you so much_—setelah Baekhyun tercintaku tentunya! Muahahaha!"

Guru Shin menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit melihat tingkah kekanakkan dan abnormal namja tinggi yang sedang melambaikan lambaian dua jarinya pada Baekhyun yang memukul-pukulkan kepalanya pada meja. Ia kembali melanjutkan membacakan nama siswa.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar menerima cobaan itu. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam ditempat saking gembiranya. Chanyeol tersenyum gembira kearahnya sambil melemparkan _kiss bye_ pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangkap _kiss bye_ berupa simbol cinta dari Park Chanyeol dan meremasnya kuat hingga tak berbentuk dan menginjak ciuman penuh cinta tak langsung Chanyeol itu dengan geram.

Kebahagiaan untuk Park Chanyeol dan kesialan untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Hidup memang tidak adil.

Huh...

.

..

.

Bug!

Pengunjung perpustakaan yang berada pada asal bunyi terdekat menoleh. Terlihat namja _brunette_ menutup buku dengan cukup keras hingga terdengar di perpustakaan pusat yang sunyi ini. Baekhyun menutup mata dengan alis berkedut kesal. Disebelahnya seorang namja tiang menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu mungil namja itu. Tujuannya untuk melihat isi buku yang Baekhyun baca.

Padahal ia banyak buku lain yang minta dibaca. Itu _mah_ mau dekat-dekat Baekhyun!

Chanyeol modus!

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Baekhyun dan menatap namja cantik dengan titik kekesalan yang sedikit naik itu. Tatapan matanya yang –sok- polos membuat Baekhyun muak.

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol super pelan agar tak mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung perpustakaan lainnya. Baekhyun menggerling kearahnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku, Tiang! Kau mengganggu kenyamananku" ucap Baekhyun kesal namun setengah berbisik. Chanyeol mengernyit sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, Baek..." ujar Chanyeol dramatis. Beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan melihat kearah mereka karena kebisingan yang mereka buat. Sebagian ada yang mendumel kesal karena pasangan BaekYeol itu mengganggunya, ada yang tertawa pelan, ada yang terpesona dengan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, sisanya memilih mengabaikan namja itu.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagipula tugas mereka sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah buku novel yang tengah Baekhyun bacalah yang membuatnya terpaksa berlama-lama di perpustakaan bersama Chanyeol. Namun sekarang _mood_ membacanya hilang. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol dan berjalan untuk mengembalikan buku novel itu ke tempatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol agak kaget melihat pergerakan Baekhyun dan berdiri dari kursi.

"B-Baek! Kau mau kemana?!"

Pengunjung perpustakaan mendelik pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia berharap Baekhyun berbalik dan memberikan senyuman manis yang memukau untuknya.

Baekhyun tetap melangkah. Alih-alih ia menjawab, "Mau pulang." Ucapnya tanpa peduli tatapan tajam dari pengunjung perpustakaan, terlebih lagi penjaga perpustakaan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu secepat kilat membereskan buku-buku dan lembaran kertas hasil kerja mereka. Ia dengan gopoh mengekori Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun berhenti untuk meletakkan novel ditangannya, Chanyeol ikut berhenti. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut ketika melihat namja tiang itu berada dihadapannya dengan tiga tumpukan buku beserta buku folio tipis yang menyelip kertas untuk tugas mereka. Tak lupa tas selempang kecil Baekhyun tercangklong dibahu tegap Chanyeol. Namja itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia bahkan lupa jika membawa tas kesini.

"Bantu aku mengembalikan ini ya, chagiya~?" pinta Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mendengus. Namun, merasa harus bertanggung jawab mengembalikan buku yang ia ambil dan kasihan kepada Chanyeol yang membawa tumpukan buku—yang menurut Baekhyun—berat, Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan itu.

Senyum lebar Chanyeol pun terpampang diwajahnya.

.

..

.

"Duduklah dulu!"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, namun mematuhi ucapan Chanyeol. Ia dan namja tampan didekatnya seharusnya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Namun Chanyeol malah mengajaknya menyinggahi taman kota dan bersantai dahulu. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun menurutinya setelah Chanyeol mengancam akan menelanjanginya di pusat keramaian ini.

Memang, itu hanya omong kosong. Chanyeol tidak mungkin tega menelanjanginya atau mungkin tidak akan berani.

Tetapi jika ia nekat? Habislah.

Baekhyun menuruti bukan karena ancaman Chanyeol saja. Sebab, Chanyeol memberinya jaminan akan membelikan minuman strawberry untuknya. Berhubung ia haus karena tak minum selama berada di perpustakaan, kan lumayan menghemat uang tabungannya.

Licik? _Maybe_~

"Aku sudah duduk! Mana minumanku?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi putih Baekhyun dengan seringai tipis, membuat namja cantik itu melebarkan matanya.

"YA!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tenang chagiya~ Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu asal kau mau menunggu, tuan Putri~"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'chagiya' dan jangan memanggilku 'tuan putri'! Aku namja, bodoh!"

"Tapi dimataku kau tetaplah _princess_-ku, cha-gi-ya~"

"Kau...—ugh!" Baekhyun kehilangan kata untuk meladeni Chanyeol. Namja berambut ikat itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak surai coklat gelap indah milik Baekhyun yang duduk manis di kursi panjang itu. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mencari minuman itu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai setelah Baekhyun menepis tangannya. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan bergitu oleh Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun untuk memenuhi jaminan yang ia katakan. Alih-alih ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit khawatir, takut namja itu menghilang dari sana.

Manik _dark brown_ milik Chanyeol menjelajah seisi taman kota. Cukup banyak pedagang yang berjualan di taman kota. Selain halaman cukup luas, di taman kota sangat banyak pengunjung. Hal itu bisa memungkinkan mereka untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih banyak.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sejak ia berjalan sedari tadi, ia tidak menemukan penjual minuman berbau strawberry di taman kota ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah membeli minuman botol untuknya sendiri disalah satu pedangang di taman kota, namun minuman Baekhyun belum ia dapatkan hingga sekarang. Haruskah ia keluar dari taman untuk membelikan susu itu di supermarket yang lumayan jauh dari taman kota? Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun malah diculik? No! Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Tetapi Baekhyun bisa marah jika ia tak membawa minuman strawberry kesukaannya.

Serba salah jadinya.

"Beraneka macam susu. Dijamin segar."

Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat gerobak susu di dekat pohon cemara disana. Chanyeo bergegas menghampiri gerobak itu.

"Adakah susu strawberry disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Pedagang yang memakai topi jerami dan jaket tebal itu mengangguk. Chanyeol agak mengernyit melihat pakaian itu. "Kalau begitu beli satu."

Pedagang itu menyerahkan sebotol susu strawberry dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol akan menyerahkan uang, pedagang separu baya yang seperti ahjumma itu berkata, "Jangan bayar, nak. Ahjumma berikan untukmu gratis."

Chanyeol berbinar. "B-benarkah?"

Ahjumma yang wajahnya sedikit tertutupi topi jerami itu mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar . Uangnya terhematkan sekarang. "Gomawo ahjumma" ucapnya dan pergi menjauhi gerobak itu, menemui Baekhyun.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, ahjumma itu menyeringai kecil sambil menatap minuman susu yang ia berikan pada namja itu.

_"Selamat meminum ramuan hasil percobaanku, wahai sosok yang malang..."_

.

..

.

"LAMA!" seru Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol meringis disela kekehannya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Mianhae," ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan botol susu strawberry kepada Baekhyun. "agak susah mencarinya."

Baekhyun merebut botol itu dan secepatnya meminum minuman itu. Ia sudah haus, ditambah harus menunggu Chanyeol membawakan minuman jaminan itu. Secepat kilat ia meneguk susu dengan rasa kesukaannya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun. Sekilas, manik _dark brown_nya melihat kilatan warna hijau bening dari minuman berwarna merah muda itu.

Chanyeol berkedip tiga kali.

Apa itu tadi?

Uh, mungkin ia berhalusinasi.

"Aahh~ Abasta~" seru Baekhyun dengan nada imut. Chanyeol menelan ludah paksa ketika melihat Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang ranum itu. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menjilat bibir atasnya dengan sedikit nafsu.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Argh! Hentikan pikiran liarmu Chan! Bersabarlah! Bersabarlah! Tunggu tanggal mainnya!

"...yeol! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol agak tersentak dan menatap Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun menatapnya dengan heran. Chanyeol tersenyum kaku. "Ne?"

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun kesal karena agak dicuekkan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"O-Oh... Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu—iya! Hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa hambar. Baekhyun memandang curiga, namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangan lentiknya. Ia merasa mual. Tubuhnya berubah suhu, ditambah keringat dingin yang mulai muncul. Apakah ini karena susu yang ia minum tadi?

"Baek?" Chanyeol menatap khawatir Baekhyun. Ia memegang kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun. "Gwencana?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, rasa mualnya hilang. Tubuhnya kembali normal. Baekhyun agak mengernyit. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya sebenarnya?

"G-gwencana..." Baekhyun menepis halus kedua tangan kekar Chanyeol yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihatnya, meski masih sedikit khawatir.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Kajja!" ucap Chanyeol dan bangkit. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan menjauhkan pantatnya dari kursi panjang di taman kota itu. Mereka pun pulang dan berjalan berdampingan.

.

..

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang queen sizenya. Tas selempang kecilnya sudah ia lemparkan entah kemana. Tidak tahu kenapa, tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Ini adalah kamar Baekhyun. Memiliki luas 8 meter x 10 meter, yang didalamnya terdapat ranjang queen size, meja belajar, jendela, lemari kaca, kosmetik khusus pria dan wanita juga ada, meja nakas, pintu ke kamar mandi, dan perabotan pribadi Baekhyun lainnya. Kamar itu bernuansa putih dengan lantai marmer yang indah. Jika Baekhyun mau, ingin sekali ia mengganti cat dinding kamarnya dengan warna merah muda dan tertempel gambar buah strawberry disana. Namun orang tua Baekhyun melarangnya dengan keras. Mereka bilang, kamar yang Baekhyun idamkan itu mirip kamar yeoja. Akhirnya Baekhyun melupakan kamar idamannya itu setelah mendengar kata yeoja.

_He_ _is namja, okay?_

Baekhyun melepaskan nafasnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kali ini ia tinggal sendiri di rumah. Orangtuanya pergi bertugas ke China. Sedangkan kakaknya, Byun Baekboem kuliah ke London. Alhasil Baekhyun tinggal sendiri sekarang.

Tinggal sendiri di rumahnya? Ia tidak takut! Ia kan namja!

Tapi agak ngeri sih...

Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Namja itu menghadap kesamping sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya begini. Apakah ini karena makanan yang ia makan? Kalau tidak salah ia tidak makan apapun sore ini. Ia hanya minum susu strawberry dari Chanyeol.

Apakah karena susu itu? Apa Chanyeol memberinya susu basi?

Shit!

Baekhyun semakin melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk menahan sakit di perutnya. Sakitnya seperti kram. Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat ditengah kesakitannya. Jika nanti ia bertemu Chanyeol lagi, akan ia binasakan namja itu!

Beberapa menit kemudian, sakit pada perutnya menghilang. Baekhyun mengelap keringat dingin di pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas lega. Untung saja sakitnya cepat menghilang. Baekhyun bersyukur atas itu.

Baekhyun menelentangkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya membuat matanya minta ditutup. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Sesaat setelah itu, Baekhyun merasakan aneh pada seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh kulitnya seperti ditarik. Dadanya terasa naik dan pinggangnya seperti dipersempit. Baekhyun mengernyit sedikit. Ia sedikit mendesah saat merasakan organ vitalnya secara perlahan—...menyusut?

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan manik cemerlang nan indah milik Baekhyun. Ia reflek terduduk dan melihat tubuhnya.

"I-Ini..." bibir ranum itu bergetar. Matanya semakin melebar seakan ingin membuat bola mata indah itu keluar dari rongganya. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri lemari kaca. Ketika sampai, Baekhyun syok melihat dirinya di kaca. Suara lengkingan indah pun membahana di kamar tersebut.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

.

..

.

**TBC!**  
><em>#TebarBaekhyunChanyeol<em>

* * *

><p>Annyeonghaseyo! :) Kali ini saya datang dengan fict absurd hasil imajinasi saya. Fict bergenre fantasy dan romance. XD<p>

Jangan tipuk saya! Dx Seharusnya saya menyelesaikan fict lainnya yang belum _complete_. Salahkanlah tangan terindah saya #_cielah_. Tangan ini sudah gatel mau ngetik ide terupdate -_- kalau saya numpukkin ide sakit juga lho kepala. #_gaknanya_

Yosh! Sepertinya banyak typo. Jika memang ada tolong diberitahu, jika memang tidak ada—alhamdulillah, sesuatu! #_alay_

_One more, please no siders, no bash, no copas, no plagiat._ Hargai para Author. :) Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak. :D

**Mind to REVIEW**? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Prev Chapter_

_Baekhyun menelentangkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya membuat matanya minta ditutup. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan tenang._

_Sesaat setelah itu, Baekhyun merasakan aneh pada seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh kulitnya seperti ditarik. Dadanya terasa naik dan pinggangnya seperti dipersempit. Baekhyun mengernyit sedikit. Ia sedikit mendesah saat merasakan organ vitalnya—...menyusut?_

_Kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan manik cemerlang nan indah milik Baekhyun. Ia reflek terduduk dan melihat tubuhnya._

"_I-Ini..." bibir ranum itu bergetar. Matanya semakin melebar seakan ingin membuat bola mata indah itu keluar dari rongganya. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri lemari kaca. Ketika sampai, Baekhyun syok._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**He is Yeoja?! **

**Author**  
><span>**M**inori **T**sukiyoru

**Disclaimer****  
><strong>Cast bukan milik saya. Namun fict dan ide milik saya sepenuhnya.

**ChanBaek Fiction**

**Rating** : -masih bertahan~ #jengjeng!-** T**

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, & little Humor

**Summary**  
>Byun Baekhyun seorang namja cantik, memiliki wajah manis seperti yeoja. Park Chanyeol, namja berandalan yang terobsesi dengan Baekhyun dan merupakan tetangga Baekhyun. Sering mengklaim Baekhyun miliknya dan menggoda Baekhyun sebagai yeoja, membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Namun bagaimana jika Baekhyun berubah menjadi yeoja karena sihir? "Ini gila!"/ "Wow... Kau membuatku diabetes, Baek."/ ChanBaek fiction. Yaoi + GenderSwitch-Baek!

**WARNING!** : **AU. Fict Yaoi bercampur GS! Sedikit—atau lebih—mesum! Freak. Typo's! Bahasa blasteran! Dan lain-lain.**

**No Silent Readers! No Bash! No CopyPaste! No Plagiat! Please!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Bruk._

Baekhyun terduduk lemas. Tangannya terkepal. Raut wajahnya menyatakan kedepresian yang mengalahkan para _jones alay_ diluar sana. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, mungkin grogi dengan tubuh 'baru'nya.

"I-ini gila!"

Demi burung gagak berwarna merah muda entah kapan, demi Shin _seongsanim_ yang berubah menjadi pelawak, demi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan, demi kulit Kim Junmyun yang putih mengalahkan salju, demi cengiran bodoh Chanyeol yang memuakkan! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa tubuhnya menjadi semengerikan—_ralat,_ secantik ini? Apakah rohnya tertukar dengan sosok yeoja reinkarnasinya seperti di buku-buku fiksi? Atau ia sedang bermimpi—Baekhyun mencubit lengannya—_Aw!_ Ini nyata! Ia tidak bermimpi! Baekhyun tetap dirinya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali... gendernya. Baekhyun kembali bangkit dengan lemas. Ia kembali bercermin agar memperjelas penampilannya sekarang.

Buset!

Baekhyun memandang horor cermin. Rambutnya sedikit memanjang melewati bahu—oh? Sejak kapan rambutnya memanjang?—, bentuk wajahnya berubah mengikuti struktur wajah yeoja—meski begitu wajahnya tetap sama seperti wajah namjanya—, jakunnya tenggelam entah kemana, bahunya yang menyempit dan menjadi mungil, lengannya dan kakinya yang terbentuk seperti yeoja, pinggangnya yang menyempit sehingga nampak ramping, hilangnya _pack-pack_ yang sudah ia bentuk dengan banting tulang, lalu –ehm— dadanya yang terlihat menonjol. –untuk alat vital, Baekhyun tak berani melihat—. Sumpah! Apakah ini dirinya? Kok bisa?!

Haruskah Baekhyun bilang '_**WOW'**_ gitu?

Baekhyun meringis. Ingin rasanya menangis, namun tak sanggup. Beribu pertanyaan muncul begitu melihat kenyataan yang tak masuk akal ini. Apa yang membuatnya bisa berubah? Apa ia dikutuk seperti film fiksi?

"Susu..." gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Dikepalanya muncul bayangan manusia tiang yang menyengir lebar dengan senyum mesum bak om-om pedofil. AH! Baekhyun tahu! Semua ini pasti karena 'susu' dari Chanyeol. Dengan wajah murka, Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar. Menuju rumah tetangga menyebalkan nan mesum untuk membantai namja tiang itu.

Bersiaplah, Chanyeol.

.

..

.

_**DOK DOK DOK!**_

"CHANYEOOOOLLLL!"

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding ding ding_—

_Brak!_

"Apaan sih?! Mengganggu sa—Wow! Anda siapa?" Chanyeol yang hendak marah langsung luluh ketika melihat namja—_ralat lagi,_ yeoja cantik yang bisa membuat pintu rumahnya hancur. Tubuh mungil dengan wajah cantik dan manis, payudara yang tak terlalu besar namun tak juga terlalu kecil, tubuh yang sintal, tatapan membunuh yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat kedatangan yeoja asing yang seenak jidatnya menekan tombol bel rumahnya dengan brutal.

Yeoja cantik alias Byun Baekhyun kini berdiri dengan hidung kembang kempis dan wajah memerah. Ia menarik nafas dan...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BABOOOOO!" amuk Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol memperbaiki dan memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi akibat suara lengkingan yeoja yang—err gila itu. Tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa kenal dengan yeoja ini. _Mirip Baekhyun_, pikirnya.

"Aish, suaramu terlalu indah nona." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menenangkan emosinya lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol di depannya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Chanyeol merasa sangat familiar dengan tatapan yeoja itu padanya, tatapannya jelas seperti Baekhyun versi namja. Chanyeol yakin, sosok didepannya adalah Baekhyun. Baru Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Baekhyun secepat kilat memotongnya.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada susu stoberiku tadi?!"

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengernyit lagi. Susu stoberi? Rasanya ia memberikan kepada Baekhyun tadi, bukan ke yeoja cantik _mirip Baekhyun_ ini. Namja tiang menatapi Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, memandang wajah cantik tersebut lekat-lekat. Otaknya memproses ucapan yeoja itu, namun tetap buntu tanpa pencerahan. "Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau mirip dengan namjachinguku—Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dengan wajah memerah, ingin rasanya ia marah karena sosok manusia didepannya tidak mengenalnya. "Aku Baekhyun! Dan aku bukan namjachingumu!"

_Krik krik._

Chanyeol berkedip bingung. Tanda tanya besar menjadi _background_nya sekarang. Yeoja ini beneran... Baekhyun?

"Wow..." Chanyeol berdecak kagum. "Kau sungguh Baekhyun? Terlihat sama sih, tetapi rasanya berbeda (?). Baekhyun itu namja dengan wajah yeoja, lalu kau yang mengaku Baekhyun yeoja asli," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun jenaka, lalu berubah menjadi serius setelahnya. "Kau tidak bercanda kan bahwa kau Baekhyun yang aku sebutkan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, berasa lagi _dugem_ gitu.

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku! _Otte_?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia lelah berteriak sedari tadi. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Nama asli?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Nama saudaramu?"

"Byun Baekboem."

"Sekolah dimana?"

"Xoxo High School."

"Apa yang kita lakukan tadi?"

"Mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Shin _seongsanim_."

"Benar! Wuah! Ternyata kau benar-benar Baekhyun!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dari tadi =="

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah sebal Baekhyun. "Oke-oke. Kau tahu namaku?"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya. Kenapa pula Chanyeol menanyakan hal konyol itu? Kalau dari tadi ia belum tahu, mungkin dari tadi ia tidak akan menggedor rumahnya dan malah berkenalan terlebih dahulu. "Park Chanyeol, yeah **sangat hafal**."

"Bagus. Dan aku adalah suami Byun Baekhyun."

"M-MWO? Aku bukan homoseksual!"

"Yeah, kau penyuka lawan jenis." Sahut Chanyeol menirukan gaya bicara Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Tetapi sekarang kau yeoja, dan aku namja. Normal kan?"

Baekhyun mendelik galak, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ternyata benar, ia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Selain karena informasi tadi, segala tatapan galak Baekhyun yang ia hafal membuktikan keyakinannya.

"Jadi, ada apa kemari dan—apa itu _payudara_?"

Baekhyun melihat arah mata –tak— polos Chanyeol ke dadanya, reflek ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah setelah mendengar ucapan frontal Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Wuah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu?!" heboh Chanyeol sambil curi-curi colek pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menampar tangan nakal itu, membuat Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangannya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan cantik Baekhyun.

"I-ini semua karena kau!"

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan polos, membuat Baekhyun ilfil.

"Ne. Karena susu yang kau berikan padaku tadi, merubahku menjadi semengerikan ini! Apa yang kau berikan pada susu itu?!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Sumpah. Aku tak memberikan apapun kedalam susu itu. Aku hanya membelinya pada seorang ahjumma bertopi jerami! Well, dia agak aneh sih..."

"LALU KENAPA KAU BELI?!"

Chanyeol meringis karena suara bentakan Baekhyun yang seakan memecah gendang telinganya. "Habis tak ada pedagang lain yang menjual susu stroberi di taman kota. Kau juga pasti menungguku terlalu lama kan? Jadi yah... aku beli. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau susu itu akan mengubahmu menjadi yeoja begini Baek~"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia mencoba percaya pada Chanyeol yang melancarkan aksi memelas _plus aegyo_nya untuk membuatnya yakin. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan percaya padamu. Sekarang antar aku ke ahjumma topi jerami."

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Ia berdiri tegap dan memberi hormat pada Baekhyun. "Siap, kapten!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia menunggu didepan gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Setelah namja tiang itu mengunci pintu rumahnya(—anggota keluarganya kini sedang tak berada di rumah—), ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Mata lebarnya memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berjumpa tadi. Kaos _v-neck_ berwarna putih yang sedikit besar, celana _jeans_ biru, sepatu _kets_ hitam. Entah kenapa penampilan Baekhyun terlihat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan intens, membuat yeoja itu risih.

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol cengengesan. "Kau terlihat lebih seksi, chagi."

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menyumbat mulut berisikmu itu!" ancam Baekhyun galak dan tatapan dibuat setajam mungkin. Chanyeol yang sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun hanya tersenyum _innocent_.

"Jika kau menyumbat mulutku dengan bibirmu, aku tak akan pernah menolak." Cetus namja tiang itu. Baekhyun tersenyum manis—terlihat mengerikan jika diperhatikan. Ia memamerkan sebelah tangan cantiknya.

"Kau mau ini?"

.

..

.

"Aku membelinya di sini!"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran sambil memandangi sekitar pohon cemara didepannya. Ia dan Chanyeol kini sudah sampai pada taman kota, dimana biang dari berubahnya Baekhyun menjadi yeoja berada. Hari semakin sore dan taman kota ini masih saja ramai. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya tajam kearah Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu sedang membentangkan tangannya lebar, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa gerobak susu itu tadi berada ditempat ia berdiri.

"Tadi, aku kebingungan mencari susu stroberi itu. Lalu seorang ahjumma itu berkata ada susu segar, maka aku menghampiri gerobaknya disini." Chanyeol menunjuk tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Lalu, mana ahjumma itu?!" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran. Chanyeol berpose berpikir ala _detective_.

"Hmm..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius. "Mungkin ahjumma itu sudah pulang"

Namja itu langsung menyengir tak jelas, menghancurkan imejnya yang sudah keren tadi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan urat-urat kemarahan yang biasa muncul di anime-anime Jepang.

"Sudahlah Baekkie. Kita pergi lagi besok," ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dengan merangkul yeoja mungil itu. Bukannya tenang, Baekhyun malah merasa semakin agak cemas. "Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja?!" gertak Baekhyun marah kearah Chanyeol. "Apa nanti kata Umma, Appa, dan Baekbeom hyung ketika sampai di rumah nantinya setelah melihat yeoja asing di rumah mereka? Mereka pasti akan cemas... Mereka mungkin tak percaya jika aku Baekhyun, seperti kau tak mengenalku tadi! Dan lagi, kini tubuhku berubah. Artinya hidupku juga berubah bukan? Semuanya terasa sulit..."

"Kau bisa saja langsung mengatakannya kan? Seperti tadi kau lakukan padaku." Usul Chanyeol.

"Mereka berbeda. Mereka tidak mudah percaya sepertimu. Kau tahu? Hal _magic_ seperti ini hanyalah omong kosong untuk mereka..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku harus bagaimana..."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Kedua mata indah Baekhyun kini sudah berair dan siap tumpah hendak membentuk sungai kecil di pipi lembut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk,matanya berkedip berkali-kali dengan cepat agar menghilangkan air dimatanya supaya tidak mengalir. Chanyeol masih diam, namun tangannya yang bergerak, menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah..." desis Chanyeol lembut tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku akan membantumu. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap namja tiang yang sering bersikap menyebalkan itu. Dapat Chanyeol lihat sudut mata Baekhyun sedikit basah karena air matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum, dibalas dengan senyuman lembut oleh Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Baekhyun masih cemas. Ia takut dengan berubahnya dirinya orang-orang yang ia sayangi akan menjauh. Baekhyun juga cemas dan khawatir dengan keluarganya nanti ketika mengetahui anak namjanya malah berubah menjadi yeoja. Bukan mudah untuk mempercayai orang asing. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu memamerkan cengiran lebar. "Aku ada usul. Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat!" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Chanyeol bersiap menerima benda merah muda itu kapan saja.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Kajja!" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan lentik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan mengekori Chanyeol entah kemana.

"Ngomong-ngomong," suara baritone Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol memamerkan seringai seksinya. "aku ingin memelukmu lagi."

Sontak wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia menghempaskan tangan kekar Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya tadi, mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda. Melihat senyuman Chanyeol, semakin membuat wajahnya memanas. Antara malu atau marah—entahlah. Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau suka padaku kan?"

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali."

"Mengakulah kau suka padaku!"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, babo!"

"Hahaha!"

.

..

.

"Kim MinSeok _songsanim_?"

Baekhyun berdiri bengong didepan pintu rumah sederhana milik salah satu _songsanim_ di sekolahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum riang dan mengangguk antusias, sedangkan namja lain yang lebih tua dari mereka terlihat heran diambang pintu.

"Masuklah dahulu." Namja yang lebih tua mempersilakan satu muridnya bersama teman yeojanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—si teman yeoja Chanyeol—menurut. Mereka memasuki rumah sederhana sang _songsanim_ yang terasa nyaman dan rapi. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, Minseok mempersilakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk.

"Nah, Chanyeol, Ada apa kemari, dan siapa dia?" tanya namja berpipi cubby itu melirik Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut melirik Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu ikut melirik Chanyeol-Minseok.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun _songsanim_!" ungkap Chanyeol tegas. Minseok membulatkan matanya lucu dan mengerjabkan matanya kearah Baekhyun, berharap ia tidak salah lihat.

"Byun Baekhyun? Si namja manis itu? Kau bercanda, Chanyeol?" ucap Minseok masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Inilah hal yang Baekhyun khawatirkan. Orang lain yang mengenalnya tak akan percaya melihat penampilannya sekarang. Terdengar seperti lelucon yang tak masuk akal.

"Ne,_seongsanim_." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Minseok hanya mengangguk meski ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Jadi ada apa kemari?"

"Begini _seongsanim_..." Chanyeol bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun lalu menatap Minseok. "Kami mau meminta bantuan pada _seongsanim_, tentang kasus Baekhyun ini."

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Bantuan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Ini menyangkut sekolah, _seongsanim_."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh. Jadi begitu?"

Minseok terkekeh ringan, dibalas senyuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam namun mengikuti topik yang diperbincangkan. Sesekali wajahnya memerah ketika Minseok menggodanya. "Jadi ini karena susu ahjumma topi jerami? Kenapa kalian seyakin itu?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, meminta yeoja itu memberikan alasannya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menatap Minseok. "Soalnya, setelah Chanyeol memberikan susu itu dan aku meminumnya,kesakitan itu langsung datang. Saat aku sampai di rumah, kesakitan aneh itu kembali datang lalu menghilang dengan cepat. Setelah itu malah keadaan tubuhku yang berubah!" jelas Baekhyun sambil mendelik pada Chanyeol.

Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Semakin hari, semakin gila. Sama seperti _dia_, hihi..." Komentarnya santai entah bicara pada siapa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan.

"_Dia_?" ucap BaekYeol serempak.

Minseok tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Kim Jongdae, adik kelasku dulu. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan kimia yang suka bereksperimen, menghasilkan hal-hal yang menakjubkan ataupun diluar akal sehat. Bahkan ia bisa membuat sihir dengan beberapa racikan bahan yang menurutku cukup asing. Dia juga sangat senang bernyanyi."

"Kau terlihat sangat mengenalnya." Komentar Chanyeol datar.

"Kalian sangat dekat ya..." timpal Baekhyun ikut mengomentari. "Dimana dia? Mungkin kami bisa berkenalan agar saling mengenal."

Minseok tersenyum, sedangkan Chanyeol melirik tajam Baekhyun. Dapat dilihat dari tatapannya, ia tidak suka saat Baekhyun membicarakan namja lain. Sedangkan Baekhyun tak peduli, atau malah tidak sadar. "Dia kini berada di Jepang, tempat kuliahnya disana. Biasanya sebentar lagi ia akan pulang ke Korea untuk mengunjungiku dan keluarganya. Aku akan kenalkan pada kalian nantinya,"

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka saat Minseok mengatakan itu. Meski Minseok adalah guru terdekatnya, namun ia tak terlalu senang saat Minseok membicarakan si Kim Jongdae—karena Baekhyun terlihat memancarkan aura tertarik pada sosok Kim Jongdae yang belum ia kenal.

_Aish._

_Kapan kau melihatku dan menyatakan cintamu Baek?_

Chanyeol menghela nafas sedikit kecewa. Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun heran. Namun Baekhyun langsung bersikap cuek. Mata sipitnya menatap Minseok.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

Minseok berpikir sejenak. "Serahkan saja padaku. Kau hanya perlu datang agak pagi dan langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mungkin kau akan menjadi murid baru"

"HAH?" Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol menutup sebelah telinganya yang paling terdekat dari suara _super_ itu. "Kenapa tidak menyamar saja menjadi namja, _songsanim_!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau kebanyakan menonton drama, Baekkie~" cibir Chanyeol pelan, dihadiahi cubitan ringan _ala_ Baekhyun dilengannya. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu bukan, setiap seminggu sekali para murid akan diperiksa kesehatannya di UKS? Kau bisa ketahuan nantinya." Ucap Minseok.

Baekhyun menunduk, namun kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Minseok tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

"Oh! Oh! Dan untuk _songsanim_! Tolong jadikan ini rahasia, oke! Cukup hanya aku, Baekhyun, dan _songsanim_ yang tahu!" cetus Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Mungkin ditambah Kepala Sekolah. Kita tidak akan bisa menyekolahkan Baekhyun tanpanya." Celetuk Minseok. Chanyeol berpikir, kemudian mengangguk.

"Setuju! Janji ya!" seru Chanyeol. Minseok mengangguk lagi dengan serius, supaya Chanyeol berhenti menyuarakan perjanjian itu.

"A-ano, _songsanim_." Suara Baekhyun membuat kedua namja itu menoleh. "p-pakaian seragamku bagaimana?"

"Oh iya..." Minseok menepuk jidatnya, melupakan hal penting itu. Ia berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Ah, Chanyeol. Bukankah _Noona_mu dahulu sekolah di Xoxo High School? Namanya kalau tak salah... Park... Yoora kan?!"

Chanyeol berkedip. "Oh, eh... Ne."

"Nah, pinjam saja baju _Noona_ Chanyeol. Kurasa pas ukurannya kepadamu," ucap Minseok. Baekhyun memandang mereka sejenak.

"Baiklah..." ucap Baekhyun pasrah. Chanyeol mengusak rambut lembut Baekhyun. Bibir namja itu bergerak tanpa suara. _'Semangat!'_

Baekhyun menghela nafas. _'Benar. Semangat Baekhyun! Semangat!'_

.

..

.

**TBC**e

_#TeriakanBaekhyunCemungut-eaaa~#_

* * *

><p>Yahoooooooooooo! <em>#muncul didampingin Chen di Jepang#<em>

Gimana hayo? Chapter pemanasan nih, muehehe... Semoga suka ya. Mianhae, updatenya gak kilat. Banyak faktor yang mempengaruhi saya. Beberapa diantaranya; Pertama, saya harus fokus pada dunia _real_. Kedua, saya sibuk dengan dunia saya sendiri -_- Ketiga... _my laptop _rusak. Pengen ditabok nih benda kesayangan. =3=''

Eum~ Tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para _readers_, mungkin belum bisa saya jawab di chapter ini. Tapi tetep saya jawab kok. Pastinya saya jawabnya gak pas chapter terakhir. Buat yang nanya NC, mari kita lihat perkembangannya Hahaha~ #plak

Gomawo buat _readers_ yang ngcek typo. Apalagi bahasa inggrisnya _#cengengesan_. Saya sih lemahnya di grammer _#curcol_ Saya gak buka _google translate_, pake pikiran sendiri gitu. Usaha sendiri lebih baik, tapi malah gagal. Mian. :3

_Yosh! Thanks for your review readersdeul! A__re you the best_ deh! _#pelukganas_

Oke_._ **Mind to review**? :)


End file.
